A fitting system of the type in question has at least three main components, namely a base segment for the fixed or rotatable attachment to a floor-side part of the item of seating furniture, a seat surface segment for the attaching of a seat surface, and a leg support segment for the attaching of a leg support surface. In the case of fitting systems of the type in question and according to the invention, the base segment may be connected fixedly to a foot of the item of furniture, said foot being provided for positioning in a fixed position. However, said base segment may also be movable to a limited extent in relation to an underlying surface by being attached to a foot or the like so as to be rotatable about a vertical or substantially vertical axis. The seat surface segment, which is correctly provided in a fixed position with respect to a seat surface and supports the latter, is displaceable in relation to the base segment. The leg support segment is pivotable between a storage position under the seat surface segment and a use position in front of the seat surface segment.
In the case of a fitting system of the type in question and according to the invention, the relative movability of the seat surface segment in relation to the base segment and of the leg support segment in relation to the base segment are forcibly coupled to each other. This should be understood as meaning that a certain relative position of the leg support segment with respect to the base segment inevitably arises from a predetermined relative position of the seat surface segment with respect to the base segment. With regard to an item of furniture having a fitting of this type, this means that, by displacement of the seat surface in relation to an underlying surface, the leg support can be transferred from a storage position into a use position.
It is known, at least from internal prior art, to realize the given relative movability of the seat surface segment with respect to the base segment by said seat surface segment and base segment being connected to each other by means of at least one first bracket. In this case, in conjunction with the present invention, a bracket is understood as meaning a mechanical component which is coupled to two different components so as to be pivotable about one pivot axis each, wherein the two pivot axes are parallel to each other and are spaced apart from each other.
In the case of a fitting system of the type in question, said first bracket is pivotable in relation to the base segment about a first pivot axis which is fixed in position with respect to the base segment and to the first bracket, and is pivotable in relation to the seat surface segment about a second pivot axis which is fixed in position with respect to the seat surface segment and to the first bracket. The abovementioned axes are preferably oriented in the transverse direction of the item of furniture.
The technique used in the prior art for the operative coupling of the relative position of the seat surface segment with respect to the base segment to the relative position of the leg support segment with respect to the base segment also comprises an alternative, in which a section of the seat surface segment slides along a contact surface of the leg support segment and, in the process, pivots the latter in relation to the base segment. However, it has been shown that this technique involves a plurality of disadvantages. A rather high degree of wear can be observed in this case, the wear initially being manifested in annoying noises and leading comparatively prematurely to failure of the mechanism. Also, it is fairly difficult to reuse a slideway of this type to realize a storage position of the leg support segment, in which the leg support is arranged virtually parallel to the seat surface. The adaptation of a system of this type to different possible storage positions is also complicated.
It is the object of the invention, with regard to a fitting system of the type in question, to develop the latter to the effect that the abovementioned operative coupling can be realized with little wear. It is furthermore the object of the invention to provide a simple possibility for being able to configure substantially constructionally identical fitting systems for different storage positions of the leg support segment without said different storage positions leading to different tilting angles of the seat surface segment in relation to the base segment when the leg support segment is stored.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the leg support segment is pivotable in relation to the base segment about a third pivot axis which is fixed in position with respect to the base segment and to the leg support segment, and is connected to the seat surface segment by means of a second bracket. In this case, said second bracket is pivotable in relation to the leg support segment about a fourth pivot axis which is fixed in position with respect to the leg support segment and to the second bracket, and is pivotable in relation to the leg support segment about a fifth pivot axis which is fixed in position with respect to the seat surface segment and to the second bracket.
Within the context of the invention, the components referred to should be understood as follows: the base segment of the fitting system is attachable for the fixed or rotatable attachment to a floor-side part of the item of seating furniture, in particular to a seating furniture foot or a seating furniture framework. Said base segment extends during operation under the seat surface segment preferably approximately as far as the front end of said segment. The seat surface segment is provided above the base segment and serves for the fixed attaching of the seat surface, which is preferably of upholstered design. The seat surface segment is preferably designed in the manner of a plate to which the seat surface upholstery is attached, or it is designed in the manner of an encircling or at least substantially encircling frame which supports the seat surface.
The leg support segment within the context of the invention is that part of the fitting which supports the leg support, which is preferably likewise upholstered, and by means of which the leg support is displaceable between the storage position and the use position. In this case, it should be noted that fitting systems according to the invention can be used both in the case of items of furniture in which the leg support has an invariable size and also in the case of systems in which the leg support can undergo an enlargement over the course of the displacement thereof. In the case of the last-mentioned systems, the fitting preferably additionally comprises a type of slider which is displaceable in a translatory manner in relation to the leg support segment in order to enlarge the leg support. A let support segment within the context of the invention is considered, in the case of a leg support having a plurality of fitting components movable in relation to one another, to be that fitting component which is assigned to the leg support and is movable exclusively pivotable in relation to the base segment.
In the case of fitting systems of the type in question and according to the invention, the seat surface segment is displaceable in relation to the base segment by means of at least one first bracket. For said first bracket, as for the second bracket provided according to the invention, two such first and second brackets are preferably provided in each case, the brackets being provided on the right-hand side and left-hand side respectively of a vertical centre plane of the item of furniture. However, within the context of the kinematic definition, only one bracket is in each case absolutely necessary.
In connection with the description of the present invention, the term of the vertical axis of the furniture refers to a correct positioning of the vertical axis of the item of furniture, said axis, in the case of a rotatable configuration of the base segment, preferably running parallel to the axis of rotation thereof. The transverse axis of the furniture refers to that direction which, during correct use of the item of furniture, extends transversely with respect to the seat surface, i.e. from the left to the right or from the right to the left. The longitudinal axis of the furniture refers to an axis which is orthogonal with respect to the transverse axis of the furniture and to the vertical axis of the furniture and therefore extends approximately in the direction of the thigh of a person sitting on the item of furniture. In this case, in conjunction with the longitudinal axis of the furniture, the term “at the front” refers to the direction pointing to the knees of said person and “at the rear” refers to the direction pointing in the direction of the backrest.
According to the invention, for the purpose of producing the desired operative coupling, provision is made for a second bracket to be provided in addition to the first bracket. Said second bracket extends between the seat surface segment and the leg support segment. By means of said second bracket, a pivoting movement of the leg support segment about the third pivot axis is forced when the seat surface segment is displaced in relation to the base segment. In this case, the fourth pivot axis, about which the second bracket is attached pivotably to the leg support segment, is preferably arranged relative to the third pivot axis and the support surface of the leg support segment in such a manner that the third pivot axis lies between the fourth pivot axis and the support surface. The effect which can be achieved by this means is that the second bracket and the coupling thereof to the leg support segment in the use position can scarcely be seen from the outside.
The production of the operative coupling between the position of the seat surface segment and the position of the leg support segment by means of the second bracket has proven to be a highly cost-effective and in particular very low-wearing route to solving the problem. In the present context, the pivot axes used here are advantageous in every respect in comparison to a slideway.
The first bracket, which serves for the movability of a front end of the seat surface segment in relation to the base part, is preferably supplemented by a further, third bracket at the rear end of the seat surface segment and of the base part, and therefore the seat surface segment is still only movable along a defined relative movement path in relation to the base segment.
The fitting according to the invention is intended by definition to be usable for different items of furniture, wherein, in particular, variations with regard to the desired storage position of the leg support segment are intended to be possible in a simple manner. The forced coupling via the second bracket is highly advantageous for this purpose, since it permits force to be transmitted from the seat surface segment to the leg support segment over extensive pivoting angle ranges of the leg support segment. However, the coupling via the second bracket is also associated with the fact that the seat surface segment takes up a different position in relation to the base part depending on the end position, and therefore the storage position, of the leg support segment. Therefore, a development of a fitting system according to the invention is considered to be particularly advantageous, in which the seat surface segment comprises at least two components, namely, firstly, a tubular frame which bounds the seat surface segment at least on the right-hand side and left-hand side and the front side, wherein such a frame is preferably constructed from hollow tubes. Secondly, this development provides an extension arm part which is connected fixedly to the seat frame by means of a screw connection, a rivet connection or a welding connection. Said extension arm part is a carrier of the second and/or fifth pivot axis, wherein hinge means are preferably provided for this purpose on the extension arm part.
The extension arm part preferably extends downwards from a front-side transverse strut of the seat frame. It is not itself an integral part of the seat frame but rather is connected to said seat frame by means of one of the above mentioned connecting techniques. This makes it possible to adapt said component in a simple manner for the production of a desired alternative of the fitting system. The extension arm part therefore forms a type of compensating part. The fitting system according to the invention could therefore be constructed from the same components in each case, for example for three different storage positions of the leg support segment. The sole exception would be the extension arm part or a plurality of such extension arm parts which, by means of the selection on a case-by-case basis for each of the models, have the effect that, in spite of different storage positions of the leg support segments, the relative position of the seat surface segment with respect to the base segment, or at least the relative tilting position, would be identical in each case irrespective of the specific storage position of the leg support segment. As an alternative thereto, for the provision of different extension arm parts for otherwise unchanged fitting systems, it would also be possible to provide extension arm parts which are adjusted on a case-by-case basis at the factory in order to permit a variable spacing of the fifth pivot axis in relation to an attachment surface on the seat frame.
The second pivot axis and the fifth pivot axis are both provided in a fixed position with respect to the seat surface segment. They are preferably even identical such that both the first and the second bracket are pivotable in relation to the seat surface segment about an identical pivot axis. Costs for the hinge means in this regard are therefore saved, and, by means of the interchanging of the abovementioned extension arm part, the spacing both of the second and of the fifth pivot axis from the seat frame is influenced at the same time.
The second bracket, which primarily serves for the operative coupling of the relative movement of the seat surface segment in relation to the base segment for the relative movement of the leg support segment in relation to the base segment, can take on a further function. It is considered to be advantageous if, in the case of a fitting system according to the invention, the base segment is provided with a first stop surface against which the leg support segment, or preferably the second bracket, is pressed when the leg support segment is arranged in the use position. An admission of force to the seat surface, i.e., in particular, the admission of force caused by the weight of the seated person there, can therefore be introduced in a simple manner from the seat surface segment into the base segment. The stop surface on the base segment is preferably provided as a depression into which a section of the leg support segment or, preferably, the second bracket enters during the movement of the leg support segment into the use position thereof.
In order, in a particularly stable manner, to ensure the positioning of the leg support segment in the use position thereof, it is advantageous if the brackets and the arrangements of the pivot axes are selected in such a manner that, when the leg support segment is positioned in the use position, the second bracket stands substantially vertically. In this case, the orientation of the second bracket is determined by an imaginary connecting line of the fourth and fifth pivot axes. When the leg support segment is in the use position, said imaginary connecting line preferably encloses an angle of less than 20°, in particular less than 10°, with the vertical direction of the furniture. Said substantially vertical orientation of the second bracket results in a considerable portion of the weight pressing the leg support segment in the direction of the use position thereof. The problem frequently encountered in the case of known items of seating furniture that even the leg load suffices in order to prevent reliable retention of the use position of the leg support segment is hereby overcome.
The invention furthermore relates to an item of seating furniture comprising a floor-side part, for example a furniture framework or a furniture foot, a seat surface, which is preferably designed as an upholstered seat surface, and a leg support which is either of fixed size or variable size and is transferable in a pivotable manner between a storage position and a use position. Such an item of seating furniture according to the invention has a fitting system of the type described.
The item of seating furniture is understood as both an armchair provided for one person and sofas. In the case of sofas, configurations are conceivable in which the entire seat surface is displaceable as a whole in relation to the base segment, and also configurations in which individual seats of the sofa are each movable independently of one another in relation to the base segment.
An item of seating furniture according to the invention may be provided with an electric motor for displacing the seat surface segment in relation to the base segment. In addition, non-motorized configurations are also possible, said configurations being handleable, for example, by weight displacement or by means of an actuating lever.
The invention furthermore also relates to a method for adapting a fitting system of the above-described type with regard to the obtaining of a predetermined tilting position of the seat surface segment in the case of a variable storage position of the leg support segment. Said method makes provision for the above-described extension arm part to be selected for the purpose of adaptation or to be adapted. The other components of the fitting system remain unchanged.
The method according to the invention therefore makes it possible first of all to substantially completely fit standard fittings in order then exclusively to adapt the extension arm part, as required. This may be undertaken via an adjustable extension arm part and also via the selection of one of a plurality of predetermined extension arm parts.